Weine nicht, lebe weiter
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: Severus Snape verbringt das Weihnachten 1981 auf ungewöhnliche Art und hat dabei eine sehr befremdliche Begegnung.


Die Straßen waren menschenleer, die Sonne schon lange untergegangen. Aus vielen Fenstern drangen Licht, Musik und fröhliche Stimmen: Der Kalender zeigte wieder einmal den 24. Dezember – Heiligabend.

Doch all diese Stimmung, dieser Moment des Friedens konnte nicht jeden erreichen.

Die Beleuchtung an dem kleinen Friedhof kurz außerhalb Londons war schwach, allein die dichte Schneedecke verhalf ihr, sich auszubreiten. Auszubreiten bis zu dem Punkt, wo eine fast völlig schwarze Figur an einem Grabstein zusammengekauert dasaß. In dieser Nacht würde hier auch kein Friedhofwärter auftauchen, denn sie alle waren daheim bei ihrer Familie oder ihren Freunden.

‚So wie ich.', dachte der Mann und wandte seinen Blick der Aufschrift auf dem Grabstein zu.

_**Eileen Snape**_

_**(geb. Prince)**_

_**06.11.1931**_

†_**18.07.1977**_

Severus Snape seufzte. Hier saß er, am 24. Dezember mit 21 Jahren an dem einzigen Ort, den er noch unter Familie fassen konnte. Der Wind pfiff klirrend kalt um die Ecken und riss ihm fast die schwarze Rose, die er in der Hand hielt, aus derselbigen.

„Ach, Mama!", seufzte er schließlich. „Was soll ich bloß tun? Ich habe alles verloren. Was hat das hier denn noch für einen Sinn?"

Diese Frage stellte er nicht unbedacht. In der Innentasche seines Umhangs befand sich ein starkes Schlafmittel, das er noch in dieser Nacht zu nehmen gedachte. Wenn er bei diesen Temperaturen hier einschlafen würde, würde der Friedhofswärter morgen nur noch seine steifgefrorene Leiche finden können. Er verbrachte zwar jedes Weihnachtsfest hier am Grab seiner Mutter, aber in diesem Jahr war soviel Furchtbares geschehen, dass er keinen Grund mehr sah in dieser Welt zu verweilen.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu tun."

„Glaubst du das wirklich?"

Severus schreckte auf. Es sollte doch niemand hier sein! Sein Blick fiel auf eine plötzlich neben ihm stehende Frau: Sie war schlank und für eine Frau recht groß, nicht unbedingt eine Schönheit, aber dennoch war ihre Erscheinung irgendwie übernatürlich, allein deswegen, weil sie nur ein weißes, fließendes Gewand trug, jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu frieren schien.

„Mama?", fragte Severus, ungläubig dessen, was er sah.

„Hallo, mein Kind."

Sie wandte ihm ihr Gesicht zu, das Severus nun eindeutig als das seiner Mutter Eileen erkannte. Sie lächelte auf eine befreite Art und Weise, die ihr Sohn sonst noch nie bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."

„Was heißt das?"

Severus erhob sich, da ihm diese sitzende, untergeordnete Position in diesem Moment nicht geheuer war.

„Nun..."

Eileen legte eine Hand auf ihrem Grabstein ab.

„...es ist Heiligabend und normalerweise bist du dann immer hier. Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass das, was du da in der Nähe deines Herzens trägst, eine Lösung ist?"

Severus zuckte, denn ihm war, als spüre er die Phiole mit dem Gift genau jetzt gegen seine Brust drücken.

„Woher weißt du..."

„Severus, du bist mein Sohn und ich habe dir einmal als Kind gesagt, dass ich dich nie verlassen werde. Ich bin immer bei dir und deshalb weiß ich auch, was du vorhast: Du willst mein Grab zu deinem machen, aber das darfst du nicht."

„Wieso nicht?"

Aufgebracht stand der junge Mann nun vor ihr.

„Es ist mein Leben! Und ich hab die Schnauze voll davon! Alles ist kaputt! Warum soll ich diesem Elend dann kein Ende setzen dürfen?"

„Weil du noch viel zu jung bist.", antwortete Eileen, doch in ihre Stimme schlich sich ein leiser Hauch Verzweiflung. „Du wirst in deinem Leben noch so viel sehen, so viele Menschen treffen, die dir wichtig sein werden! Deshalb darfst du jetzt noch nicht gehen."

„Aber gerade das ertrage ich nicht! Wenn du alles siehst, wenn du immer bei mir warst, dann müsstest du doch wissen, was ich meine! Wir hatten es nie leicht, dafür konntest du nichts, dafür konnte Papa nichts, dafür konnte ich nichts. Dann hab ich gedacht, ich habe Leute gefunden, die mich akzeptieren und wohin hat das geführt?"

Den letzten Teil hatte er verzweifelt in den Wind geschrieen und ihr seinen Unterarm mit dem Mal entgegengestreckt.

„Deshalb hat sich Lily, die wohl einzige wirkliche Freundin, die ich je hatte, die Liebe meines Lebens, von mir abgewandt. Deshalb haben sie dich in dieses dunkle Loch geschickt, um mich unter Druck zu setzen. Und auch deshalb ist Papa so ausgeflippt, was ihn letzten Endes dahin gebracht hat, wo er jetzt ist."

Wütend wischte er sich die Tränen weg, als er wieder am Grabstein zu Boden sank. Als sein Vater damals erfahren hatte, dass Eileen hatte sterben müssen, weil sich Severus mit den falschen Leuten eingelassen hatte, war er so außer sich gewesen, dass er wie ein Tier auf Severus losgegangen war und nur das Eingreifen der Muggelpolizei hatte verhindert, dass er ihm bleibende körperliche oder gar tödliche Schäden hatte zufügen können. Ein Gericht, dem Tobias Snape genau genommen nur die Wahrheit – unter Einbeziehung der Nennung der magischen Welt – erzählt hatte, hatte ihn damals zur Unterbringung in einem psychiatrischen Krankenhaus verurteilt, das er bis heute nicht mehr verlassen hatte. Severus war nie dort gewesen. Nicht weil er seinen Vater hasste oder ihm dessen Übergriff nicht verzeihen konnte, nein, eher weil er die Schuld für Eileens Tod ebenfalls bei sich sah.

„Dein Vater geht mit Schmerz sicher anders um als du oder ich, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass er dich nicht liebt oder dass es ihm egal wäre, wenn man dich tot auffinden würde."

Eileen stand nun vor ihrem Sohn und sah mitleidig auf ihn herab.

„Aber Mama, ich kann einfach nicht mehr!", wiederholte Severus verzweifelt. „Ich habe Lily und dich an den Tod verloren. Zu Papa kann ich nicht gehen! Ich würde es nicht ertragen, ihn dort zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er meinetwegen dort ist. Und der einzige Mensch, der mir bislang sonst noch blieb, war Professor Dumbledore, aber für den hat sich mein Nutzen mit dem Fall des Dunklen Lords auch erledigt. Er braucht mich nicht mehr, nur fehlt ihm der Mut, es mir zu sagen!"

„Severus!"

Eileen kniete sich nun vor ihn und nahm seine Hände in ihre.

„Du hast weder mich noch Lily an den Tod _verloren_, denn so wie ich wird auch sie immer ein Auge auf dich haben, denn sie hat dich wirklich gern. Dein Vater ist nicht _deinetwegen_ dort, wo er ist, und das weiß er auch. Und was Professor Dumbledore betrifft: Vielleicht warst du am Anfang nur seine Informationsquelle, aber ich bin sicher, dass er dich im Laufe der Zeit als Menschen schätzen gelernt hat. Denn glaub mir, Severus: Du bist kein schlechter Mensch! Du musst nur aufhören, das selbst von dir zu denken."

„Aber was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er. „Alles, was ich je getan habe, hat eine Katastrophe ausgelöst. Also sag du mir: Was soll ich tun?"

„Ich kann dir jetzt natürlich kein Grundkonzept für dein weiteres Leben machen," antwortete sie und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, „aber ich kann dir einen Leitsatz an die Hand geben: Weine nicht, lebe – lebe weiter."

Sie legte seine Hände zu einer gebetartigen Haltung zusammen und Severus senkte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf.

„Das werde ich.", flüsterte er. „Das werde ich."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war er allein. Eileen war verschwunden. Severus atmete die klare Winterluft noch einmal tief ein. Dann erhob er sich und legte die Rose sowie auch die Giftphiole auf das Grab seiner Mutter.

„Du wirst stolz auf mich sein können, Mama. Ich verspreche es dir."


End file.
